Fractured
by WhiteWolfLegend
Summary: Bella is all but gone insane, hunting those who look like the ones who hurt her and killing them… But things aren't what they seem. R:M


**Submission Heading: Fractured  
Fandom Fights Hurricane Sandy  
Pen Name: WhiteWolfLegend  
Rating: MA; be warned that there is graphic violence, language and other things ahead.  
Genre: Horror/Suspense**

**BETA: **missrebecca  
**Banner: . /-l4QF23PKtFI/ULmJT8HieCI/AAAAAAAABA0/A7GkQ01ULzI/s1600/WhiteWolfLegend+ **

**Banner Maker: Christag Banners**

**Summary: Bella is all but gone insane, hunting those who look like the ones who hurt her and killing them… But things aren't what they seem.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Humanity, something everyone seems to cling to. To breathe, feel, to see the joys of humanity on each day. Humanity sickens me; it had failed me long ago, when the Cullen's abandoned me.

Have you ever felt that what you see and what you hear is just a dream within a dream? Sometimes I do, sometimes I have nightmares of being in places dark and cold, so white and clean. Then I have my reality, a reality where I am the predator. I am the killer for once.

People say I'm not normal; insane and unstable, they whisper. I hear them though, their truths and little whispers of fear. It thrills me, some inspire me. The rumours they think up will never cease to amaze me.

_'She's unstable, loves to cut things into pieces.' _

'_She escaped the nut house; you stay away from her Mille. She likes to hurt little girls.' _

'_Did you hear she likes to eat people' _I laughed at that one.

Stepping out onto the street I'm jostled from my thoughts as something bumps into me. I look down at the little child in disgust; she's blonde, with bright baby blue eyes, her cheeks flush from running.

"Oh excuse me, miss…" her little blue eyes widen in horror as she takes me in. I stick to a little four block area in the outskirts of the city where everyone knows who I am. Not me, but the rumours of me.

"Ashlee!" My eyes snap to the woman running quickly towards us, her eyes are wide with terror..

"Mommy!" Ashlee cries, running to her panic filled mother.

"You stay away from that woman! She's dangerous," the mother tells her in harsh whisper. My smirk is deadly, she thought I couldn't hear. But as her eyes flash to me, they widen in horror, with her daughter in her arms she quickly runs back the way she came.

Chuckling at the idiocy of her, I turn sharply and walk towards the heart of the city.

**~XxX~**

It's a cold Seattle night; people are bundled up and walking quickly to their destinations to escape the crisp air. I stand deep in the shadows, as usual, carefully watching, stalking, analysing my victims and my surroundings.

They're all blissfully ignorant to the fact that one of them, or someone close to them is going to die tonight. My eyes snap to each person as my mind calculates everything, which is my curse, I can see every detail. My deep depression from what Edward Cullen did to me brought out this side of me; it was a month after I snapped out of it. I was in Port Angelus, a boy, barely a man, so very similar to him had caught my attention and before I knew what I was doing, he was dead, his body mangled beyond recognition as I dropped the pipe to the ground.

For the first time in a long time I felt something, something blissful, and it drove me on. I killed again, and again. But then my mind seemed to hear things, see things, do things that I have no remembrance of doing, of being. Then the voices came, unfamiliar voices, though some were familiar.

They whispered many things I didn't understand. There was talk of treatments, words like hallucinations, delusions, danger.

But soon the voices stopped, in the time when I was having nightmares, nightmares like my brain being fried by currants of electricity; of tablets numbing me.

"_She's talking again, it didn't work." _The voice of a woman whispers, my eyes scan to find thevoice, anger bubbles as I find nothing.

"_Shh, she can still hear you…" _The familiar male speaks, and I know then, that the voices are not in the air around me, they are back in my head.

"_How long has she been here?" _The woman asks softly, sadly. I want to know where here exactly _was _but every time I get close to knowing, the voices stop.

This angers me more; I slam my hand harshly on the jagged wall next to me, hissing as it burns in pain. However, all thoughts are gone as a giggle reaches my ears, my eyes widen, a smirk forming its way to my face. There in front of me, in a small group is a girl; she is small of stature, with black raven hair, chopped short and spiked. Her eyes are a piercing blue, she is perfect. The mirror image of Alice. The very one I have been trying to get my hands on for weeks now, but little things, strange things seem to happen.

I step from my place in the shadows and follow her group into the heart of the city. They are dressed up, hair perfectly placed. I know they are going to the club, the one they visit every week. I know her pattern, her schedule. Tonight is the night I will finally get her, the naive thing.

I am dressed perfectly in a black dress that shimmered in the light. My hair is deep red and cut short, I had lost my brown locks long ago. It was a way to say fuck you to Cullen, he always complimented me on how beautiful and long my hair was.

"Jennifer, you're back!" I hide in the crowd as they stop at the door of the club.

"Yeah, Luke, every Friday night you know that." She giggles as she flirts with the mammoth man at the door. It disgusts me.

"Alright, head on in." He chuckles, unlatching the little clip and moving the red velvet rope from her path.

I smirk as I walk in with the others, 'Luke' not even seeing me or finding me suspicious.

The club is alive with emotions, the beat of the music loud to my ears and the heat burns my cold skin. It reeks of alcohol and human sweat, mixing into the pungent scent that is humanity.

"Hello there, sweet cheeks, where have you been all my life?" The drunken voice is accompanied by two hot hands, snaking their way around my waist and down to my thighs.

Smirking, I slowly turn in the stupid man's arms. My head low so my hair covers my eyes, when fully turned, so my body was flush with his, I look up. His eyes widen in fear as he splutters, his hands leaving my body like they were being burned.

"S-Sorry," he stammers before disappearing into the dancing bodies, knocking a few down in his way. I chuckle before I turn to find my target once more.

She is easy to find, her perfume potent even in the mass of bodies. She is dancing, her body moving in ways that counteracts her innocent look. Her partner touches her flesh, while her hands are above her head while she twirls in his arms.

Sneering I step into the shadows, a little corner that no light touches. I watch her, her movements and her dance partners. My anger building once more, oh, she is going to suffer. I will make her see what she has done to me..

"Amy, I'm going out for a smoke." She giggles to one of her friends, winking at the end and looking over her shoulder at the male.

"Yeah, smoke. Have fun!" Amy, her raven haired friend snorts out while waving her off.

I follow unnoticed through the crowd to the back door that leads into the alley. Her eyes sparkle with emotion and darken ever so slightly with lust. She wears a promising smile, which the male follows willingly with a drunken one of his own.

She is good; if my passion to kill her wasn't there she would make a good accomplice, or even an acquaintance.

I wait until they are out the door and it is closed before I make my move. A smirk on my face as my left hand pushes the door open silently, my right hand going for the knife under my dress.

"_Doctor! There is something wrong!" _The female from before screams,I feel hands ghosting over my skin causing me to look around. No one is touching me.

"_Oh god… She has found one again…" _The doctor sighs, my eyes widen and my smirk twists into a sneer as I push the door open.

The scene vibrates and I look up at a blonde haired doctor and a raven haired nurse.

Struggling with my arms, I look down to see a strait jacket.

"Where the fuck am I?" I scream at them, my voice hoarse and unfamiliar causing their eyes to widen.

"You're in Saint Ann's Asylum, Isabella. Do you not remember?" the doctor asks calmly.

Blurry images cross my mind, strangers and a little girl.

"No!" I scream once more, standing on wobbly legs. "You won't stop me! _She is mine_!" I scream once more, before charging them and into the door.

The door flies open and I am alone in an alley, it's snowing. My hands slam on the wall behind me as I take in the scene change. Looking down I am still in the dress that I wore before that incident.

A cry of rage escapes my lips as I rip the shoes from my feet and take off in a run. My hair wild and whipping as I push myself to where I know she lives. The streets are empty; barely a flicker of light cast from the lamps in the street can be seen.

I never find this odd, my eyes too focused as my rage builds on.

Jennifer lives by herself in a little house by the park; it was left to her by her grandmother when she passed away.

I don't stop until I am at her door. Silence echoes in the moonless night as I creep through an open window. No sound can be heard but the moans of passion, grunts and giggles.

She brought that sleaze home, that silly fool. His life will end by my hands, unknowingly.

"I'm going to have a shower," she says giggling, causing me to freeze and then step back into the darkness.

"Don't be too long…" the male moans out before her little naked form dances across the hall into the bathroom.

I wait until I hear the shower turn on before making my way into the room. The male is a different one then from before and when I take the chance to look around it seems time has surpassed a lot. They are married, she has found a husband.

"I thought you were having a shower, sweetheart," he chuckles. "Did you miss me that much?"

I can't help but smirk and take advantage of this, slowly I crawl across the bed, my hand trailing up his thigh until my lips where hovering over his ear.

"No… she won't get a chance to." I whisper darkly, causing his form to whip around. His wide hazel eyes stare up at me in horror.

Before he even gets the chance to blink my hand strikes, the blade that I had grasped slicing through his jugular swiftly, blood spraying from the wound like mist before he chokes on it.

"Brad?" I hear Jennifer call out, the shower turning off quickly.

Sneering I move to stand by the door, flicking the light off as I do.

I grow angry as my vision begins to vibrate. I'm so close to her, so very close to killing my victim. I will have her, she will be mine and no one will stop me.

"_Quickly doctor, her heart is racing…" _

"_Isabella! It's not real!" _I hear someone scream at me, the voice causing me to double over at the pain that follows.

"Brad!" Jennifer screams as she races to her husband, the light flickering on. Her sobs please me, cause me to laugh, drawing her attention.

"You! I see you everywhere... who are you? _What do you want_?!" she screams, her husband's body in her arms.

Laughing darkly, I stalk forward, the knife grasped tightly in my hand.

"I want you." I laugh at her before pouncing, only for my body to freeze mid-air as the world around me spins, darkens and vibrates.

Her scream blurs and buzzes into noise as I drift the jolts of electricity frying me, and her screams turn into mine. My eyes snap wildly around the room as it comes back, all the treatments – the electroshock therapy.

None of it was real, none of my pain, my kills. They took them from me.

Laughing I thrash in the restraints as people move around me. My hair sticks to my heated, sweat covered body.

"I will get her," I giggle out, to the now empty room.

**3****rd**** POV**

Elenore is a new nurse at the hospital, her eyes are sad as she watches the girl.

"What's wrong with her?" she asks the doctor.

"She lives in a reality where things like vampires and other mythical beings exist. We are unsure of what happened but she suffered a mental break when she was a child. Her parents brought her here when she killed the next door neighbour's cat." He explains grimly. "There is nothing we can do for her."

"Poor child, how old was she when she was brought in?"

"Six, at first she was a sweet girl and then not long ago something happened; she became this… She put eight of our orderly's in the hospital." He tells her, placing the chart back on the wall.

"Those things she mutters, computers, internet? I don't understand." Elenore utters to the doctor as she follows him, she has watched all her session tapes.

"She believes she is in the year 2008. That's what she told us before she snapped. Leave it be, Mrs Moore, there is nothing much for you to concern about." He tells her, opening his office door.

"Sorry, Doctor," she mumbles before scurrying off to finish her rounds.

She can't believe what the girl speaks of. 2008? How could she know about the future? Maybe her mind has been fractured, much like the little girl in room 308 who claims to have visions.

Shaking her head, Elenore takes the doctor's advice and puts it out of her mind. For now.

* * *

**A/N: Well here is a dark twisted part of my mind. This was for Hurrican Sandy Fandom 4 Red Cross... Also for those of you don't know i have a new obsession with RDJ in Sherlocl Holmes and have a crossover with it!**

**Please Revew**

**E**


End file.
